La Gourmandise Est Un Vilain Default-OS
by Hermy-love D
Summary: Hermione n'arrive pas à dormir, quelque chose la tracasse, et puisqu'elle est réveillée autant aller faire un tour dans les cuisines, peut-être y aura-t-il quelqu'un ?


Bonjour (ou bonsoir) je viens vous apporter un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira ! Sur ce Enjoy ^^

* * *

Il était près de deux heures du matin, et Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle avait tout essayé, mais rien n'arrivait à la faire succomber dans le doux pays du sommeil. Quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle changea de position pour la énième fois. Son lit à baldaquin grinçait. Elle soupira, puis se leva. Elle s'habilla d'une élégante petite robe de chambre pour cacher le peu de tissu qui lui faisait office de chemise de nuit. Elle sortit du dortoir des filles et parcouru les longs couloirs du château de Poudlard. Cela lui faisait du bien de respirer l'air frais de la nuit. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était un chocolat chaud à la menthe. Elle alla donc dans les cuisines de l'école. A cette heure-ci, il ne devait y avoir personne, même si elle espérait qu'une personne y soit. Elle descendit alors les trois étages qui la séparaient des cuisines. Elle tourna en direction d'un petit couloir sans issue et s'arrêta devant un mur. Elle murmura le mot de passe et la porte en chêne apparu. Elle fit pivoter cette dernière légèrement et s'immisça dans l'immense pièce. Elle referma derrière elle et se hâta de préparer ce dont elle rêvait depuis la rentrée. La première gorgée de chocolat fit fondre la Gryffondor à un tel point qu'elle en eu des frissons. Il s'en suivit une deuxième gorgée, puis une troisième, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres. Ce chocolat était un réel délice. Lorsque malheureusement pour elle, elle eut finit, elle posa sa tasse en porcelaine sur une table non loin de là. La porte se mit à grincer avant de finalement s'ouvrir. La brunette se cacha vite sous la table et coupa sa respiration. Si jamais on la voyait ici, elle était cuite. Des pas se rapprochèrent. L'individu ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle était ici. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu ainsi qu'un verre. Hermione regardait assidûment chaque mouvement de la personne non loin d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouteille, posa le bouchon et se servit, le verre au trois-quarts rempli. Il trempa prestement ses lèvres aux rebords du verre avant de boire la première gorgée du nectar alcoolisé.

\- Très jolie ta chambre de chambre Granger, dit-il simplement, un rictus au coin des lèvres

Malefoy ! Evidemment ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter, personne à par lui ne serait venu à une heure pareille pour un verre de whisky pur feu. Il fallait qu'elle se le reconnaisse, Hermione n'avait pas été très maline sur ce coup, elle aurait dû le reconnaître tout de suite, cheveux blond, vêtements de Serpentards et une snobe attitude plus que flagrante. Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, elle se releva donc rapidement en plissant sa robe de chambre et décida de partir. Elle passa devant le Serpentard en l'ignorant totalement, et évitant d'écouter les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur. Mais apparemment, Malefoy en avait décidé autrement, il attrapa le poignet de la Gryffondor et la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait non loin de là. Hermione rougit violemment face à la proximité de leur deux corps. Malefoy fit son si fidèle et irrésistible sourire en coin.

\- Coincée Granger ?

\- On dirait bien

Sa voix était minuscule, elle paraissait plus fragile que jamais. Le Serpentard était fier de son action, et il comptait bien en profiter. Et c'est ainsi qu'en seulement quelques secondes, Hermione fut privée du seul vêtement qui cachait sa nuisette rouge. Malefoy avait fait valsé la robe de chambre derrière lui et il se délectait à présent de la splendide vue qui s'offrait à lui. Le tissu qu'elle portait accentuait ses formes et la rendait à croquer, littéralement. Drago commença son ascension vers le cou de la brunette en y déposant des baisers, légers d'abord, puis plus sensuels. Hermione, perdue dans ses sentiments, frémit en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur sa peau. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Elle rougit de plus belle. Drago descendit légèrement du cou pour arriver vers le décolleté attirant et sublime de sa partenaire. Il s'arrêta doucement et regarda la magnifique Gryffondor dans les yeux.

\- Puis-je ? murmura-t-il en regardant la nuisette d'Hermione.

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête et regarda le Prince des Serpentards. Elle en était certaine, elle n'avait jamais vu Drago Malefoy de cette façon-là. Ses yeux d'habitude d'une couleur gris acier, s'étaient transformés en bleu azur. Son visage n'était plus comme avant, froid, tendu et crispé, il était à présent plus rayonnant, heureux.

Drago retira à Hermione le tout dernier tissu recouvrant sa peau blanche et fragile et se hâta de reprendre le cours de ses activités. La poitrine de la brunette à présent dénudée, le Serpentard pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait, pour son plaisir, et pour celui d'Hermione. Il embrassait délicatement un sein et tenait l'autre de sa main d'homme. Hermione était en feu, il fallait qu'elle l'embrasse, qu'elle le touche, qu'elle le sente. Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise et caressait timidement le torse de Drago. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement de plaisir, insinuant à la brunette de continuer. Ne se contenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Elles avaient un goût sucré qu'il adorait. A ce moment-là, plus rien n'existait, rien à part leurs deux corps déchainés. Hermione répondit à son baiser. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. La virilité de Drago commençait à se voir, Hermione pouvait la sentir contre son corps. Elle entreprit de défaire la ceinture de Drago et de lui débarrasser de son pantalon. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Drago gardait toujours ce même et irrésistible sourire en coin, et c'est très simplement qu'il retira la petite culotte de la Gryffondor. Il retira lui-même son boxer, se colla à elle et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, puis il l'embrassa réellement. Un vrai baiser. Il s'arrêta cependant et, avec une voix douce qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas, il lui parla.

\- Tu es sûre que..

\- Oui

Alors, ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, Drago s'immisça en elle. Il commença des va et vient doucement d'abord, pour continuer un peu plus rapidement. Il n'avait jamais senti cette même sensation lorsqu'il couchait avec les autres filles. Oui mais voilà, Hermione Granger n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle n'était pas comme Brown ou Parkinson.

La Gryffondor gémissait d'un plaisir intense, elle n'arrivait pas, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de Drago, déposant quelques baisers papillons par-ci par-là. Le Serpentard redoubla d'intensité, et c'est ainsi, que, quelques temps après, ils atteignirent le septième ciel, ensemble.

Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle comme lui étaient totalement épuisés. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. La dernière fois avant la nuit prochaine.

Ils se séparèrent, chacun repartant dans sa maison respective. Hermione alla se remettre dans son petit lit à baldaquin. Ce qui la tracassait n'avait plus lieu d'être. Il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée :

« Si je viens ce soir, tu connais la réponse Granger »

Et il était venu. Alors elle était heureuse, peu importe ce qui pourrait se passer.

Drago s'était affalé sur le canapé de sa Salle Commune.

« Je l'aime »

Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Ce séparer d'Hermione ne serait-ce rien qu'une seule nuit, qu'une seule heure était insupportable. Le Serpentard se leva, incertain.

\- Tant pis !

Il ressorti, conscient du danger qu'il prenait si on les voyait. Il monta les escaliers et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Peu importe l'allure qu'il aurait quand il la verrait, elle, elle l'acceptait comme il était. Il continuait de courir, ne faisait attention à rien. Il heurta soudain quelque chose, et sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva par terre.

\- Drago !

\- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question

\- Je venais pour.. Hermione, je t'aime

Les yeux de la Gryffondor s'humidifièrent. Elle laissa échapper une larme. Elle le savait déjà, mais l'entendre de vive voix était comme la sensation de pouvoir voler, extraordinaire. Elle l'aida à se relever avant de l'embrasser d'un langoureux et passionné baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi Drago

Ce dernier l'enlaça, la protégeant au creux de ses bras. Elle était à lui, elle l'aimait et elle devait bien être la seule. Il ne la laisserait jamais s'en aller. Il la protégerait jusqu'à la mort. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Profitant l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils allaient passaient la meilleure nuit de leur vies, ensemble et à jamais.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'ai mit du temps à l'écrire ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une pitite review pour me faire plaisir, que ce soit critique ou pas ^^ Sur ce, bye !

Hermy-love D


End file.
